It is known to indent characters into the surface of a plastic card in a process called indent printing. The indented characters can be, for example, an account number or a verification code. A typical indent printer indent prints a character into a card by simultaneously contacting a male punch and a corresponding anvil respectively against the front and the back surface of the card with an indent ribbon disposed between the male punch and one surface of the card so that the male punch drives the ribbon into the surface of the card when the male punch contacts the ribbon and the anvil contacts the opposite surface of the card. The punch creates an indentation in the card surface and the ribbon deposits a color material, for example a dye or resin, in the resulting indentation, thereby making the indented character easier to see. In the case of credit cards, indent printing often occurs on the back surface of the credit card but is sometimes done on the front surface.
In indent printing, the indented character is an indent in one planar side surface of the card, with the character being prevented from projecting from the opposite planar surface of the card by the anvil disposed opposite the male punch.
Although existing indent printing technology is acceptable, further improvements to indent printing technology are desirable.